ultimate_dc_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Red Tornado
Red Tornado is an android hero with powers that allow her to manipulate the wind, in addition to incredible strength and speed. Her cybernetic body was created by T.O. Morrow with funding and technological assistance from ARGUS, although her powers are derived from the biology of the alien being known as Ulthoon. Despite her mechanical nature, she has strived to make a Human life for herself as Maxine Hunkel. She has more recently been given membership to the Justice League. History Creation of the Tornado The android Red Tornado was created by Professor T.O. Morrow via funding from the group known as ARGUS. In their fight against the new threats of mankind such as Meta-Humans, ARGUS sought to expand its arsenal and create weapons that could overcome the powers of even Superman. At the same time, ARGUS began to dig deeper into the field of alien biology, and in so doing found how to tap into the powers of an alien named Ulthoon who could manipulate the air and whom fought the Man of Steel, and was killed. Morrow somehow managed to harness this power and allow Red Tornado to control it, with Morrow in control of Tornado. After the Justice League's first major appearance to the world, ARGUS sent Red Tornado to infiltrate the Justice League and be in a position so that if the League were to turn on humanity, then Tornado could face them from the inside. Embracing Humanity However against the better wishes of ARGUS, Red Tornado somehow gained a degree of sentience and began to experience with a new sense of morality and became a hero out of her own right. Tornado then chose to operate out of Coast City, where Bruce Wayne would arrange for her to receive a forged identity so that she may live among Humans, learn their customs, and deep down become more Human. She got a cover identity of a college archeology professor named Maxine Hunkel, where spending time with youthful minds would hopefully allow Red Tornado to learn more about their emotions. Red Tornado herself seems to be capable of some emotions but she himself dismisses that, claiming she only mimics the things she observes from the media and other people. While at the college, Red Tornado began to develop a love for musical theater, particularly the play, Wicked. However, her talkative nature and know-it-all personality often alienate her peers and left Red Tornado isolated. When the Justice League decides to expand its ranks, Red Tornado is one of the many recruits on the list. She is invited to join the team by Batman and Superman, and is shortly afterwards introduced to the rest of the League. Powers and Abilities * Aerokinesis: Red Tornado is capable of producing tornado-force winds that can be used both offensively and defensively. ** Air Blasts: Can project her whirlwinds at over 350 mph from each arm. Her winds are said to level a building in seconds. ** Deflection: Also is able to deflect approaching objects with ease. ** Flight: By channeling these cyclone-force winds through the lower part of his body, she can fly at incredible speeds or hover in one place. ** Force Field: able to circulate the high force winds around herself or an extended area to protect himself and/or others from attacks and flying debris. ** Invisibility: On occasion, Red Tornado used her high-velocity movement to render herself invisible to unaided human vision. ** Tornado Creation: She can create tornadoes and twisters with destructive winds. * Android Body: Red Tornado's body has been enhanced and improved upon over the years and serves to be made of the same material as other robots. ** Computerized Brain: Tornado's brain processes at a rate as fast as multiple computers. *** Enhanced Senses: One of her brain's processes allows her to enhanced her audio and visual sensors. ** Resurrection: If Tornado's body is somehow destroyed she can reinstate her 'soul' into a new body. ** Self-Sustenance: Tornado, as a robot, doesn't need to eat, sleep or even recharge. She can survive in space and underwater without an issue. ** Superhuman Strength: As a robot, Tornado is super-humanly strong. ** Superhuman Durability: Tornado has an incredibly durable body, she has survived multiple gunshots, tornado pressure and blows from superhuman opponents. Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Justice League Category:Brutes Category:ARGUS Operatives Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Androids Category:Robots Category:Superman Family